Current users of mobile terminals, such as smart phones, tablet computers, have higher and higher performance requirements to the mobile terminals. Such performance requirements lie not only in hardware components in the mobile terminals, but also in performance of software applications.
For example, ANDROID™ is a system platform specially designed for and widely adopted by smart mobile terminals. Most smart phones that use ANDROID™ as operation system only process one interface of one application at one time, i.e., an ANDROID™ smart phone only displays one window to a user at one time and there is no option to freely adjust the size of the window. For example, when a user watches a video, the ANDROID™ smart phone displays only the video on its screen. But when the user wishes to check a short message, the user must first close or minimize the video interface in order to turn on and switch to a window for a short messages application. The user cannot open multiple windows at the same time and the size of the window currently opened cannot be freely adjusted.